


Tall Tales From the Origin System

by ScarecrowMes



Category: Warframe
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, additional tags will be added as necessary, don’t question it, warframes have genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarecrowMes/pseuds/ScarecrowMes
Summary: A series of mostly-connected chapters of varying sizes and degrees of lewdness, set in a universe where warframes have their junk all out all the time and nobody questions it too much. Follow the story of three or so tenno as they get into all sorts of naked nonsense.I promise it’ll eventually be a cohesive story around all the fucc.





	1. In Which Lukas Discovers a New Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been meaning to write for a while. Honestly it’s mostly for practice and to clear my head of the ideas so that they don’t just build up there and gather dust.
> 
> This first chapter introduces one of our central protagonists, a shy tenno by the name of Lukas. He’ll probably be getting some friends down the line, since just one character isn’t my style and OCs are fun to play with. The only big canon divergences I’ll be making aside from giving warframes dicks are some liberties with various powers.
> 
> This first chapter is kind of short, but as I improve i’ll probably make them a bit longer. I’m making precisely zero guarantees on how frequently I’ll update this, but if people like it I’ll try and make it sooner rather than later.

The two corpus crewmen below were taking an awfully long time on their coffee break, Lukas thought idly, peering down from a vent through his warframe’s neuroptics. The corpus ship was an endless, same-y expanse of buffed steel and glass, narrow walkways connecting lounges and offices to freight rooms and robotics bays. The whole place was a uniform, chilly temperature, probably just to screw with intruding tenno like himself since the crewmen were insulated in their suits. A place of greed, paranoia, and petty revenge. Exactly the kind of place he hated to be, and would love to leave soon, except... It had already been hell getting into the vent in search of the Ayatan treasures he’d taken a detour to find, and his Loki frame’s energy reserves were long past spent. He couldn’t afford to set off any alarms, or the mission would be a waste - his ship cephalon had been quite insistent that all three of the corpus ship’s data vaults had to be recovered intact. If only there were a way to make the crewmen leave...

He shifted, silently getting to his knees in a meditative posture, the glossy grey-blue of his warframe’s “skin” rippling with the emerald gleam of its modulated void energy as he stepped through the metallic proxy and out of his somatic pod, the process most tenno called Transference. Lukas, the real him, looked back at the warframe. He felt tiny next to his Loki, which was half again as tall as he was. Not that his usual chosen frame, a duplicate of the famed Rell’s Harrow, was any smaller. Whatever else the technocyte did to capture targets that the Tenno no longer had use of when building their warframes, it added a hell of a lot of mass. And speaking of mass... his eyes dipped to the Loki’s lap. As always, a thick penis rested atop an equally stuffed sack, gleaming the same impervious, metallic shade as the rest of the frame. Underneath the skirt-like Koppra Faulds he wore, his own free-swinging member gave a treasonous throb at the sight.

_Focus. You have work to do._

Lukas had preferred his Harrow, the flowing cloth-like attachments that resembled monastic robes hid its “equipment” most of the time, letting him maintain some sense of modesty. Most tenno had long since moved past quibbles like that, embracing their pseudo-exposure and glorying in their sexuality. Part of his rationale in mastering the Loki he’d deployed with had been to get used to the feeling of having nothing hiding him. He shook his head, stepping backward out of the vent and dropping to the floor cloaked in void energy, invisible and untouchable to any but another Tenno.

He strode over to the door connecting the corridor to one of the ship’s many wide concourses. Why bother killing the corpus, leaving bodies to find? Toss a couple credits on the ground as bait, and they’d be out of his way in no time. He wasn’t exactly a fan of killing anyway. He reached into his pocket, the movement disturbing his clothes just barely. Two or three hundred would probably do it, crewmen weren’t paid all that -

“Really?” Lukas sighed, looking down at the tent that had formed in his skirt. All he’d done was glance at Loki’s dick, it wasn’t like him to be so excitable. Cautiously, he pulled the fabric aside. His penis throbbed as he felt the cool, temperature-regulated air of the ship wash over it. Great. He glanced at the two crewmen. He wasn’t in a rush for that data, and they couldn’t see him anyway... he might as well take care of business.

Tentatively, Lukas lowered a hand to his member, giving it a slow stroke. His heart pounding in his ears was deafening. He was invisible, but still he felt so exposed... still stroking himself, he walked up behind the corpus crewmen. He couldn’t tell if they were his type under the heavy jumpsuits and boxy helmets, but the thought that they could turn around at any moment and see him - even though they couldn’t - made his heart pump even faster. A bead of pre building at the tip of his dick slowly grew as his hands sped up, until gravity took hold and it fell. As the single drip of precum separated from him, it passed out of the void and into ordinary space, a single gleaming drop falling gently to the floor.

Lukas let out a quiet huff of breath. This wasn’t supposed to feel so good! He passed the front of his draped clothing from his free hand to his mouth, the now unoccupied hand moving almost without his intent to his balls, caressing them gently for increased stimulation. He lowered his hips, knees bent and feet apart in a pose that could really only be described as “lewd.”

_What’s wrong with me,_ he mentally chided himself. _Jerking off like an idiot, in the middle of a mission no less! I ought to-_ his thoughts cut off as one of the corpus turned and leaned against the wall, facing outward now. Towards him. Lukas froze.

_He can see me!_ His frantic mind insisted, despite the fact that he was very much invisible. _He’s watching me stroking my cock right in the middle of a mission! I have to hide, I’m so embarrassed, he’s looking, he can seeee..._ No matter how much his thoughts protested, the only parts of his body that Lukas could move were his hands, continuing to jerk himself off with wild abandon. It felt good. It felt too good! Dimly, some part of his mind registered that he was getting close to climaxing. _No evidence,_ it chided. _Don’t let them know you were here._

Just before he came, Lukas opened his mouth and let out a lustful moan, the front of his faulds dropping to cover his dick once more. He’d never imagined that he could make a sound like that. If that were heard, surely he’d be found out, and-

A jolt of pleasure cut that thought off as Lukas came. His knees trembled as spurt after spurt of thick, milky-white cum battered the inside of his robes. His tongue dangled out of his mouth, breath coming in short, ragged gasps. Tenno always came a lot, but that... that was the most he’d ever cum. Trembling as tiny aftershocks of pleasure ran up his spine, he stood up properly, digging the credits out of his pocket. Now that he’d taken care of the problem, he had work to do. Something told him he’d be having that problem a lot more in the future... not that that was such a bad thing.

“What was that?” The corpus crewman asked suddenly, as a gentle click sounded from the walkway near the open door beside them.

“Does it matter? I’d like to milk this break as long as we can before I go back to fixing those damn pipes,” the other sighed.

“Well, better than having to put up with Beck mooning over whatever that madman Alad is advertising these days. I swear he- hey, score! Someone dropped some credits.”

The other crewman rushed over. “How many?”

“Couple hundred,” the first whistled. “Damn, poor bastard’s going to be upset about this.”

“Better them than us. Split ‘em with me and dinner will be on me tonight?”

“Okay, but none of that Venusian shit, you know I can’t take spicy food.”

“If you insist,” the second corpus sighed, disappearing from view as Lukas locked the door behind him with a few strokes of a keypad.

“Well, that was easy,” sighed Lukas, glancing down at the wet patch now clinging rather revealingly to his groin. Oh well. Nothing he could do about that until the mission was over. Hopping slightly into the air, he slowed at the apex of his jump and vanished. Space twisted and his Loki came alive once more, dropping to the floor, its - his - member swaying with his momentum. A scant few credits out of his pocket, and the last vault was his. He just had to - wait, where did all the security lasers go?


	2. Enter Koh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the second of our (error: final number not found) protagonists, Koh! This one’s pure smut and I promise I’ll do better next time.

The data-vault was silent as Lukas dashed through the brightly-lit hallway that had previously been sectioned off by sweeping green tracks of corpus security lasers. Had someone passed by while he was busy? Who else would be here at the moment? As he neared the far end of the room, where the main console was sectioned off by another door, he noticed a vent that had been ripped from its housing. Twisted steel slats, still red-hot at their severed edges, lay crumpled on the floor. The work of another tenno. Cautiously, he laid a hand on the door’s keypad, the barrier retracting with a hydraulic hiss and allowing him access to the chilly console room.

Another warframe was bent over the console, frantically trying to outpace the system’s time limit and gain access to the data within. A sleek, black-colored Valkyr frame, slightly taller than his own. For a moment he stood still, watching. As his gaze raked lower, it was impossible not to notice that her large, rounded ass framed a puffy, exposed vulva that gleamed with wetness under the flat, omnipresent lighting.  
“Yessss, cracked it,” a feminine voice echoed from the frame as the console lights blinked green. The tenno stood up, stretching in a remarkably catlike motion. Then she turned around, face-to-face with Lukas. “Oh. Uhm... hey,” she greeted him. “You, uh... need this too huh?”  
“If you don’t mind,” Lukas confirmed, trying not to stare too hard as he noticed her warframe has a pair of shiny black nipples with wide, smooth areolae standing firm atop her breasts. “Strange to see another tenno all the way out here.”  
“Could say the same to you” the Valkyr replied. “Name’s Koh.”  
“Lukas,” he replied. “Thanks for opening it for me.”  
“No problem. What brought you out here?”  
“Oh... I was trying to get used to this new frame,” he explained. “You know, get a feel for it.”  
“What do you usually use?”  
“A Harrow,” he shrugged.  
“Ah, I see,” Koh giggled. “So you’re not used to having this hanging out.” As she spoke, she reached forward and ran one of the Valkyr’s clawed fingertips down the exposed shaft of his Loki. Lukas stepped back nervously, his dick - or rather, Loki’s - throbbing and growing larger.  
“Oh, sorry, did the claws get you?” Koh asked.  
“N-no, just... I didn’t expect you to do that,” he shrugged.  
“Sorry...” she mumbled, turning away as her shoulders slumped. “I shouldn’t have.” Still facing away from him, she sat down near the corner of the console, leaning back against the computer bank with her shoulders hunched. The abrupt swing from bubbly friendliness to dejection was jarring, and Lukas couldn’t help but reach out and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s okay, I didn’t, uhm... I didn’t mind, you just surprised me,” he fumbled. “I didn’t mean any offense.”  
“Oh, uhm... no, it’s alright,” she replied. “I just... A lot of people don’t like me because I do things like that a lot. I can’t help it.”  
“You can’t help it?” Lukas asked, confused. “How’s that?”  
“W-well, it’s like... a condition, or something,” Koh explained. “I heard it used to be called Nymphomania. People usually keep away from me ‘cause they think I’m too pushy, or I’ll get distracted during missions and put people in danger,” she sighed.  
“Oh... that’s... unfortunate,” he mused, not really sure what else to say.  
“I tried to medicate for a while, buying depressants from the corpus... but these days I’m too strapped for cash to consider it, and I don’t go to the relays anyway,” Koh shrugged. “I figured, why bother, if I’m always alone.”  
“I see,” he nodded. “That sounds rough, not having anyone to help you.”  
“It was, a little,” Koh mused. “I had to rely on Valkyr’s rage a lot.”  
Lukas pondered a moment, considering his words. “If... if you wanted, I could go along with you at times, and assist,” he offered.  
Koh turned to him, her posture suggesting joy. “Really?” She asked, disbelieving but joyous. “You don’t think I’m unpleasant to have around?”  
“You seem nice enough,” he nodded.  
“And you won’t mind if I, uhm... if I take care of my needs every now and then?”  
“You mean...?”  
“Yeah, masturbating. Or fucking.”  
Lukas had expected as much omething about the nonchalant way she said it shot right past his expectations, causing his dick (or Loki’s... Did it matter?) to throb and grow to full mast, standing at a proud nine inches as his gaze was drawn inexorably toward the thick, wet lower lips of Koh’s Valkyr, pure-black and gleaming with arousal.  
“I don’t think I’d mind,” he managed, to which Koh responded with a squeal of glee.  
“Oh, thank you! I was so pent-up, trying to prioritize my assignment, then with you here i didn’t want to drive you away,” she babbled, two fingers already diving into her sodden honeypot with a gentle but noticeable squishy noise.

Lukas watched with rapt attention as his new friend - a tenno he’d met not five minutes prior - began desperately fingering herself, crouching on the floor with her knees spread so far apart that it seemed she wanted someone to see what she was doing. She panted desperately, hips jerking every so often as she dragged her fingertips over a particularly sensitive spot. Tentatively, Lukas reached out and tweaked one of her prominent nipples, causing Koh to moan so loudly that it echoed around the vault.  
“Oouh... do that again,” she sighed, reaching out to run a hand over his cock, smearing her palm with his precum. He complied with gusto, shuffling around in front of the crouching Valkyr to tug sharply on both of her nipples at once. Koh arched her spine with pleasure as he did so, pushing her chest forward and overbalancing. The two tenno tumbled to the floor in a tangle of metal limbs and holstered weapons. He could feel her fingers still at work, her knuckles brushing his shaft every so often.  
“You don’t mind if I, uhm... If I ff-fuck you... right?” He stammered.  
“Do it!” Koh begged. “B-but promise you’ll - mmmmfffffah! - do it hard!”  
At this point, Lukas decided that actions were better that words. He reached around Koh’s writhing body, fingers sinking into the tantalizing globes of her rear as he slammed her hips down onto his cock. Dimly, some part of him wondered how warframes’ flesh was simultaneously so pliable and so durable. That part was promptly silenced alongside most of his conscious thought as he felt the inside of Koh’s pussy wrapping around him.

Lukas had never actually had sex with another tenno - at least, not that he could remember. He had a feeling he might once have come close back during the Old War, but he’d certainly have known if he’d felt anything like her before. In the space of an instant, he felt several things. Koh’s insides wrapped snugly around his cock with a soft pressure that provided a tantalizing balance of resistance against his intrusion and grip welcoming him deeper. She was even wetter than she had looked, sliding around him with such smoothness that he half-expected to slip right back out of her. Then, he bottomed out, the rounded head of his cock eliciting a quiet but adorable “Oh!” from his partner as it struck solidly against her cervix. He felt like he was moving in slow-motion, tar clinging to his limbs and impeding him, as he hefted her up again, drawing his hips back and dragging his cock out of her. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t seem to move fast enough as he brought her back down again, jackhammering into her and drawing out a scream of pleasure. Again and again he plunged into her welcoming depths and again and again she gasped and writhed atop him, babbling “yesssyesyesthankyouthankyouthankyou!” as she climaxed. Feeling her clench around him, Lulas couldn’t hold back any longer, unleashing a thick wave of his seed into her depths and feeling it pack her warframe’s womb full before the sticky heat ran out of room and began oozing out from where they were joined, running slowly down his balls as he finally let go, exhausted.

“Oh, Void,” Koh gasped. “That’s the best I’ve felt in weeks.”  
“You’re welcome,” he chuckled weakly, rolling over on top of the other tenno and getting to his feet, his cock sliding out of her with a sensation that brought shivers down his spine.  
“I’ve got a feeling we’re going to be damn good friends,” she giggled, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his legs. She nuzzled against Lukas’ groin, pushing his sloppy, cum-slicked cock up on top of her warframe’s faceplate as she looked up at him. “Promise you won’t regret this?”  
“I promise,” he smiled, looking around the vault. They had been there a long time, how hadn’t the corpus noticed them ye-

Then the alarms sounded.

“Well, shit,” Koh grimaced. “You got what you need?”  
“Will in a sec.”  
In a few moments, he’d extracted the data he needed. He had just sent for extraction when Koh grabbed his arm. “Corpus coming. Which way?”  
“Take the vents.”  
Together, they sprinted from the vault, leaping into the open vent cover left by Koh’s entrance and working their way toward the ship’s airlock. In a few tense minutes, they had found their landing craft ready and waiting.  
“Looking forward to next time,” Koh sighed happily, wiggling her fingers goodbye as his leftover cum dripped down her faceplate. As Lukas clambered into his own craft, he couldn't help but wonder: Just what have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it, the point where this fic actually feels good to share.  
> My first chapter was super lazy in terms of wordcount and i swore to myself I’d do better.  
> Speaking of better, if you’ve got a Fantastic Idea for what kind of wacky, lewd misadventures Lukas and Koh should face, feel free to let me know! It’d probably be nice to try using it sometime.


	3. Chance Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two tenno trapped by a dangerous martian storm find a way to entertain themselves until the skies clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space-Mum Holy Fuck!
> 
> guess who’s not dead, it’s me, having finally beaten back that foul devil Writers’ Block! At least for now. I wanted this chapter to be a break from Lukas and Koh so that’s what it is, characters who’ll probably never appear again unless folks take a liking to them and the comments name them or something.
> 
> More notes after the show, enjoy.

The origin system never slept, they said. And they were right, thought the lone tenno as he raced through the martian landscape. Here or there a grineer soldier turned around, confused, as his Volt blew past them faster than the eye could follow. A cloud of dust was thrown up from the blasted landscape in his wake as he slid around a corner, electricity-fueled muscles launching the frame several hundred meters into the air. According to his ship cephalon, it would be about... there! The grineer officer he’d been sent to capture. Leveling his well-worn Sybaris, he squeezed the trigger and felt the familiar _crackcrack_ of its twin chambers each unloading a bullet. Slowly gravity took hold again, and he dropped toward the earth like a stone, staring silently up at the starry night sky. There were clouds gathering not far away. 

_Shit._ He flipped and landed on his feet, cracking a layer of the red martian sandstone beneath him. Mars had its share of storms one could weather, but this didn’t look to be one of them. He cast around for the target. He’d dropped nearby, so the grineer had to be close. After a frantic moment, he spotted them. Lying on the ground, nursing a leg torn off at the knee by his shots. He felt a small flash of pride in his chest at the sight of his accuracy - the shot had been perfect to cripple but not immediately kill. Trying to ignore the orange-y mixture of tainted blood and suppurated flesh freed from its protective suit that was splattered on the stone beneath his quarry, he reached down and clipped a beacon to the fallen soldier’s chest. In moments, the fallen clone had been disassembled into a stream of golden light, vanishing into... well, wherever these capture targets went to be interrogated. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t have much time to think about it either, that storm was rolling in.

_Too late to make a break for extraction,_ he lamented. _I’ll have to hole up somewhere and hope for the best._ But where could he hide? The area was open, and other than a few crumbling stone buildings, he didn’t see anything that looked like suitable shelter unless he wanted to end up on the receiving end of a few hundred Gorgon bullets.

_Should I risk the grineer emplacements? They’d be sturdy enough, but a fight is all but inevitable... I should- wait, what’s that?_

He turned his head, hoping that he could make sense of the sound that had reached his neuroptics. Was that... singing? Racing as fast as his lightning-charged steps could carry him, he headed toward the sound. Behind him, the shouts of grineer soldiers who’d noticed the storm bearing down on them began to sound. Even a fleet-footed warframe like Volt would have trouble outrunning the gale-force martian winds. Already he could feel grains of sand flung in front of the storm fizzing off his shields. He had to find shelter. He had to - there! Squirreled away inside the timeworn ruins was a small chamber cut off by a grineer door installation. If not for the mysterious song leading him there, he’d have missed it entirely. Desperately, he dug in his heels and changed course. The sand here was loose, and not particularly suited to providing traction. Already, the storm was nearly upon him... Desperately, Volt threw his body forward into shelter from the first gusts, fumbling with the simple keypad as small chunks of debris glanced off his shoulders. After what felt like an eternity, he slid inside and slammed the door shut, seconds before hearing - and feeling - the _hiss_ of sand against the steel as the storm properly hit, winds slamming with the force of a galleon against anything that stuck up in their path.

After taking a moment to catch his breath - such as it was, he wasn’t sure if warframes even had lungs - Volt finally took the chance to look around his shelter. A simple room, really, just eight sandstone pillars holding up a ceiling and a sprig or three of Ruk’s Claw blooming in the corner. However, he was not alone in this room. Standing toward the back, arms held before his chest as if in prayer, was another warframe. A slim, olive-tinted Ash, the last even notes of his song trailing off. Volt sighed with relief that following the song had led him to another Tenno. Then his gaze slid down, and he noticed something else besides this ally’s remarkable singing voice. That something being the sizable erection the Ash was sporting. A tantalizing upward curve of steely cockmeat, terminating in a fat, gleaming, metallic head and accentuated by the smoky energy that shrouded its base much as it did the length of the Ash’s left arm.

“Oh, hello,” the room’s original occupant greeted him. “Hiding from the storm as well?”

“Yes,” Volt replied, dragging his gaze from the other’s member with a herculean effort. “Would have been caught in it if I hadn’t followed your singing.”

“I’m glad I could help,” said Ash, in a tone that implied he’d be smiling if he possessed a mouth.

“Helpful indeed, th-thank you,” Volt nodded nervously, seating himself against one of the room’s pillars, Ash still in the corner of his vision. He couldn’t help looking over the slim frame’s smooth abdomen and throbbing, rock-hard...

Volt shook himself. It wouldn’t do to be fantasizing about the other tenno like that, before her disappearance the Lotus had been adamant about that. Though it was certainly true that the tenno had developed a rather... sexually liberal culture. Thanks to the vast majority of warframes having no easy way of hiding their genitalia, a lot of tenno fashion when they weren’t interacting through their frames was similarly revealing, and relays often had a sexual charge to them that one could practically smell in the air - sometimes literally. But when they worked, most tenno did their best to remain serious. Ash probably hadn’t counted on sharing the safe room they’d found, there was no reason to make things unnecessarily-

His thoughts abruptly cut off as the other tenno spoke again.

“Sorry about this,” he said, gesturing to his groin. “Bullets don’t hurt through our shields, but the little bit of force that does get transmitted... well, a stray shot can lead to an inconvenience of sorts.”

“So I see,” Volt mused.

“Not to mention, having one of these isn’t something I’m used to on missions - most of my frames are female.”

“Oh, so you’re...?“

“I wonder,” the Ash replied. “I don’t much feel like revealing that.”

“Oh, ehm... sorry for prying,” Volt apologized, glancing back to the erect dick before looking away at the door. Was it just his imagination, or was it dripping a shining strand of pre that hadn’t been there before? Unbidden, his own member began to harden, the metallic rings similar to the armor on his upper arms growing tight around its base.

“Oh, you seem to have suffered the same as I,” the Ash commented blithely. “And quite impressive. Mind if I get a closer look?”

“Not at all! Er, I mean-“ he stammered awkwardly, embarrassed at revealing his enthusiasm. The Ash merely chuckled, walking slowly over to where he sat.

“Mmm, much different from mine indeed... I wonder if frames of the same model are the same?”

“I have no idea,” he mumbled, glad that his Volt couldn’t blush.

“You know, if you wanted to take care of such problems...” the Ash prompted, “our warframes’ shields do reduce friction. It’s certainly a more entertaining way to wait out the storm.”

He felt his cock twitch with anticipation, and with it his backdoor. “Well, er... yes, why not. I hear frames like yours are rather good for sneak attacks, and uhm, backstabs... perhaps you could show me some?” he asked, standing slowly, hoping he didn’t show how nervous he was with his dick standing ramrod-straight in front of him.

“Oho, I’d be happy to.” The androgynous voice from the warframe in front of him sounded like its owner was laughing. “In that case...”

In a rush of smoky energy, the Ash vanished with a nearly-inaudible _thud_ of displaced air. He didn’t have to wonder for long where the other tenno went, though, as he felt two strong hands grasp his hips and something smooth and warm slide assertively between the cheeks of his exposed rear, the rounded cockhead squashed slightly as it pushed against his entrance.

“Last chance to back out,” came a sultry whisper, right next to where he assumed the “ears” of a warframe’s neuroptics were.

“Not... on your life,” he managed, voice almost refusing to come as his breathing - such as it was - quickened with need.

“Just what I like to hear,” the Ash breathed, pressing himself inside.

His immediate thought was that this was the thickest dick he’d taken in ages. Several times in the space of that unbearably long instant, he thought surely it couldn’t be any bigger, only for it to simply keep going. A traitorous moan leaked from his warframe’s vocals as he was filled, steely flesh stretching around a member that felt to him like it had always belonged there. The belly of his cock was just right to press against his prostate (why did warframes even have those, he wondered?), and as he reflexively clenched around the intrusion, it gave a throb as if in response that sent a shiver up his spine.

A hand reached around from behind him to run gentle fingers over his own member, and the Volt’s operator shuddered as he felt a single, thick spurt of cum leak from his tip to coat the Ash’s hand.

“Oh my... someone’s a little pent up,” the other tenno whispered. “And so thick, too... you’re going to be a treat, I just know it.” They began rocking their hips, the Ash’s dick sliding delectably within him in slow, savoring thrusts. His knees trembled at the feeling. He clenched reflexively, eliciting a hiss of breath from his partner as their warframe’s glans caught inside him.

“J-just fuck me up,” he mumbled, gasping as he fully realized what he’d said.

“Well, you asked,” the androgynous tenno replied, in a voice that implied a cheshire-cat grin. Without another word, he was pushed to the ground, suddenly empty as the cock reshaping his insides was pulled free. He barely had time to moan before strong, gentle hands held his shoulders down and the Ash plunged back inside, the two frames’ steely balls meeting with a quiet _pat_ that somehow felt like the lewdest sound either of them had made yet.

For the briefest moment of perfect stillness, punctuated only by the rushing wind outside, the two paused. It seemed to stretch into infinity, neither of them speaking. The next instant, Volt’s howls echoed around the room alongside the slapping of the warframes’ flesh. Ash jackhammered into him with beastly abandon, grinding the horn on the Volt’s helmet into the sandy floor.

“By the void you’re incredible,” the ambiguous voice growled. “I can’t wait to see just how much I can stretch your ass around my _cock!_ ” As if to punctuate their last word, he felt their Ash release a flood of spunk, its thick, sticky warmth flooding inside him. He relaxed, expecting the ferocious hammering to stop now that his partner had climaxed, his hands loosening from their balled fists and letting out the breath he’d somehow been holding. And then it didn’t stop. If anything, the Ash thrust harder and faster than before, slamming into his prostate with laserlike precision.

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuhhhck....” he found himself babbling.

“Oh fuck... is right...” gasped the other tenno, their thrusts erratic. “Your ass is even better when it’s full of my _fucking cum_.” The shameless dirty-talk from the otherwise dignified tenno sent him over the edge, his cock twitching as he felt an orgasm building within him.

“No you don’t” grunted the Ash, grasping his shoulders and spinning him upright, the motion _twisting_ their frame’s cock in the Volt’s ass, their thrusts never even pausing as they pushed his hips up so that his knees rested in the sand on either side of his head. “You’re not wasting any of that on the fucking _floor_. I want to see you make a mess on your face for me.”

The low, commanding tone was all the stimulus he needed to comply, the rings of metal that adorned his shaft growing uncomfortably tight around his cock as a surge of cum - gleaming unnaturally white and nearly luminescent, as it was suffused with the energy of his warframe - spurted all over his chest and faceplate. His neuroptics were briefly overtaken by the view of his own cock cumming directly into his face, and that set him off again, another orgasm shaking his body as he bathed himself in his own spunk. He felt even more of the ash’s warm, sticky release flowing inside him for a few moments before, mercifully, the other tenno pulled out, stumbling away as the last few jets of jism scattered over the sandy floor as his cock swayed wildly with his movements.

“Fffuuuuhhhhck,” sighed the Ash, turning their head to look at him as they casually stroked their half-softened cock. “You’ve got a hell of an ass.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, too exhausted to move as he stared fuzzily at the tip of his own cock.

“I, uhm... if we see each other again, there’s uh... no need to mention that I talk like that,” they replied. “Honestly it’s a little embarrassing.”

Slowly, the Volt rolled to his feet. “Don’t be embarrassed, I, er... Well, I thought it was hot.” He looked around, catching his breath. It was silent as the grave, evidently the storm had passed.

“You’ll be wanting to move on, i’m guessing?” the Ash asked, sounding ever so slightly melancholy.

“W-well...”

The other tenno cocked their head curiously. “Well...?”

“I was thinking... m-maybe we could stay a while longer? You could sing, or something?”

“All right,” Ash chuckled. “But this time you’re paying for the performance eith some cuddling.”

“My pleasure,” he replied, walking over to press against his new companion. The origin system might never sleep, but whatever other problems were plaguing it could wait just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took way longer than I meant it to. I started writing this chapter about a month before Saint of Altra dropped. Mostly because I tend to second-guess myself, but also because I neglected the hell out of it. I can’t guarantee when a new chapter will be coming, so I won’t, but when it does I’ll be introducing my own tenno and their Nezha as another principle character.
> 
> I’m blown away by how much people appear to like this, I honestly thought it wouldn’t be that popular. I’m going to keep playing around with new ideas and scenarios, and see who ends up where.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. A Mission in Peril: Enter Keroessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas and Koh, working together on a mission, get cornered by some unexpected visitors and make a new friend. This one’s a little lighter on the sex than those preceeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boy. Writing is hard. This has been sitting in my notes nearly finished since before christmas, ‘cause guess what? College sucks. I’m not even gonna pretend I have an excuse for how long this took, it’s a disgrace.
> 
> Fortunately, my mojo is returning somewhat so once some of my other projects are flowing again, I’ll be making another return to this with... well, whatever the fuck has happened by the time I finish another chapter. Who knows.

“Operator...”

The tenno, asleep in a pile of floofs, didn’t move.

“Operator.”

Nothing.

“Get up, you lazy sod!”

Slowly, an unruly mop of red hair emerged from under the heap of plush toys. “Markt I swear to the void I will disconnect you.”

“Operator, that would just kill us both when the orbiter falls into Jupiter,” Cephalon Markt replied with a sigh. “Get up. You have work to do.”

“Fiiine,” they whined, rolling out of the pile and standing up. “Where am I going now?”

“Saturn. There’s a galleon there that’s gotten their hands on a cache of orokin relics. Two other tenno are already en route, but it’s a dangerous place.”

“Great, carrying things.”

The exasperated Cephalon sighed again. “I don’t understand how you can be so apatetic. The Lotus would be so disappointed...”

“Markt, the Lotus abandoned us,” the tenno scowled. “I could give a Kuaka’s ass what she’d think.”

“We don’t know that!” Markt replied shrilly. “Cephalon Ordis is an obsolete, glitchy piece of shovelware, for all we know things could have been completely different!”

“And the ‘hero’ is lying too?” They sighed. The tenno who’d killed one of the grineer queens and pacified Excalibur Umbra was practically a legend to most other tenno, and their word had been clear - the lotus is gone, and she’s not coming back unless it’s to kill us.

“I-“

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll go,” they sighed, walking toward the somatic link’s chamber.

—————————- On Saturn... ————————————

The hissing of cascading sparks filled the air as Koh carved her way out of the galleon’s air vent, Lukas dropping to the ground behind her.

“It’s too quiet,” he sighed, spinning his Harrow’s thurible nervously.

“You worry too much,” she shrugged, returning the plasma sword she carried to her back. She had swapped out the Valkyr she’d so long relied on for a new frame, Nova, this one retaining a simple grey-blue coloration with hints of brown. She was fond of it. Nova’s slimmer build and the prickling sensation of molding her antimatter made it far easier for Koh to ignore her... urges... when she needed to prioritize work.

“I don’t know,” Lukas mused. “We made a lot of noise getting in here... so either they’re setting up a trap, or something else has them distracted. I’m not sure which is worse.” He looked around at the rounded, earth-toned metal designs of the Grineer architecture. “You don’t think-“

“TENNO SKUUM!”

Koh threw herself to the ground as gunfire erupted around the room. From almost every doorway, she could see Grineer soldiers flooding in, carrying the same snub-nosed rifles and bulbous grenade launchers as usual. Sighing, she drew her sword again. A flash of mauve light lit the room as Lukas swept one arm in a broad arc, chains springing up to restrain the nearest foes.

“Thanks!” Koh called, sprinting forward as tiny clumps of antimatter began to orbit her body. In a single clean stroke punctuated by the spitting of plasma, she beheaded a chained soldier and sent her null stars streaking into the skulls of six more. Meanwhile, Lukas had turned and begun laying down a spray of covering fire with his Stradavar, forcing the grineer to either die or dive for cover. Koh couldn’t help but pause for half a second to admire his physique in motion, the rapid turn causing the draped material around his Harrow’s waist to swirl dramatically. It had been a while since they’d had a chance to rest, and seeing his frame’s steely muscles work made her think she was probably drooling, back inside her somatic link.

As a grineer wielding twin machetes charged her, breaking her out of her momentary lapse, the threw open one of Nova’s signature gate-portals, hurling him beyond the dirty glass of the galleon’s porthole and into the vacuum outside as she moved on to another target. They were slowly gaining the upper hand, as reinforcements didn’t seem to be arriving. That was odd - grineer usually seemed to just throw soldiers at a problem until it stopped being one. Why would they only send this many to-

“Lukas!” She called. “I think this is a trap!”

“Oh, really,” he replied sardonically. “I couldn’t tell. What tipped you off, the grineer ambush?”

“No I mean... agh!” She bent backwards to duck under the spray of a shotgun, shrapnel skating off her shields mere millimeters from her faceplate. “It’s more than that! Where are the reinforcements?”

“What do you _mean_ where are -“ Lukas cut off as he finally realized what she meant. “Shit, you’re right. We need to move.”

Koh spun and lobbed a thicker clump of antimatter into the last soldier, who collapsed with a sizzling hole in his torso. “Alright, let’s get out of here before they lock-“

_CRASH._

“-us in,” she sighed. “Great.” She sat down heavily, planting her sword in the galleon’s floorboards. She tried to ignore the feeling of blood pooling around her buttocks as she leaned back against a pile of bodies. “How long you think we’ll be here?”

“Uhm, Koh?” Lukas sounded worried.

“Yeah?” She looked up and saw Lukas staring out of the huge windows along the side of the room. What was he looking at?

“I think I figured out why we haven’t seen any reinforcements.”

Koh craned her head around, idly, before shooting to her feet with a gasp. There, slowly turning to place itself side-on with the galleon, was a corpus freighter. An extremely close corpus freighter.

“Oh hell,” she muttered. “They’re boarding, aren’t they? The lockdown wasn’t about us at all, it just happened to also be a convenient way to isolate us.”

“Sure looks like it,” sighed Lukas. “So, what do we do? Ditch the mission and get out while we can? Or fight through the crossfire?”

“Like i’m backing down just because there’s another side in all this,” Koh chuckled. “Let’s go.”

Rolling her shoulders, Koh took her blade to the locked bulkhead, carving slowly through the foot-and-a-half of steel with a grunt. It was quite good exercise, even eased by the incredible strength of her warframe’s arms and legs. With a sigh of relief, she kicked out a circular portion large enough to walk through, which proceeded to embed itself in a wall with a satisfying crash. She could already hear shouting and gunfire through the hallways as they followed the trail laid out by their cephalons’ scans for their quarry.

“Wonder what the grineer want with all these Orokin relics anyway,” mused Lukas, standing by and looking out for stray combatants as her fingers flew across a door’s lock console.

“Who knows?” She shrugged. “Not like any of them are willing to sit and talk about it.”

“Fair,” he chuckled. “How’s that lock coming along?”

“Just got it,” she smiled, standing back as the scrape and thunk of a bolt sliding back echoed through the corridor and the pig-iron door hissed open. She had just enough time to feel proud of herself before she realized what was standing on the other side.

Koh threw herself to the side, Nova’s antimatter fizzling to life around her as the cutting beams of corpus weapons lanced through the doorway, leaving narrow, red-hot streaks where they scoured the steel walls and floor. Lukas wasn’t so lucky. His back had been turned, and she watched the telltale blue gleam of his warframe’s shields dissipating run over his body as the scattered shot of a Detron sprayed across his back, throwing him to the floor.

A wordless cry of concern passed her lips before she realized how completely she’d been cornered, staring down the muzzle of a similar shotgun. These were no mere crewmen, but soldiers. Professionals. How could she have been so sloppy?

“Pe jepe kaik poo yuyk po kep pkeye pekiyy pep ajay,” smirked the one holding a gun on her. She didn’t know the corpus language, but the tone was clear. Unbearably smug.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” She grimaced.

The corpus shrugged. “Popk iy jopk,” one of them sighed. The one in front of her flicked his safety off.

_Shit... shit!_ Frantically, she rammed all the orbiting chunks of antimatter she’d conjured into the shotgun-wielding corpus’ stomach. He doubled over in agony, his shot going wide and pockmarking the steel next to her head. At the same instant, Lukas spun like a martian dancer, tripping a crewman standing over him and snatching a pistol from the unfortunate man’s belt as he landed on his feet and emptied the gun’s clip into the one who’d shot him. Koh heard the shouts of grineer soldiers who’d heard the gunfire from the way they’d come.

“Run,” she gasped, diving between another corpus boarder’s legs and through the doorway, Lukas hot on her heels. She could feel bullets and beams clipping her back and shoulders, her shields slowly wearing down as they ran, the corpus behind them apparently unwilling to let them get away. She grunted in pain as a bullet caught her in the hip, piercing her shields and sending a twinge of pain up her side. They wouldn’t last much longer.

“In here!”

Koh turned, surprised, skidding to a halt as she turned a corner and saw the waving arm of a warframe poking out of a doorway. She glanced at Lukas, who looked back toward the thudding of corpus boots and shrugged. They dashed inside, hearing the door shut behind them, sealing the room in darkness.

“Thanks,” she panted, feeling her shields slowly regenerate as she looked up to see who their savior was.

“Don’t mention it,” replied a tired-sounding voice, issuing from the silhouette of a willowy but muscular Nezha warframe, illuminated by the blue-tinted flames licking from the ring-shaped chakram on their back and the arcs of gold near their heels. “Name’s Keroessa, most people just call me Essa for time. I’m your backup.”

“Nifty,” sighed Lukas, collapsing against the wall.

“I’m Koh, that’s Lukas,” Koh explained, offering the new tenno a hand, which they shook. “So... kinda got wrapped up in running away, you know where these relics are supposed to be?”

Essa jerked a thumb at the back of the room, where a clearly orokin-made container sat open on the floor. “Right over there. Bunch of junk, though.”

Koh looked, and had to conclude that their new ally was sorely mistaken - none of the void relics they’d hoped for, true, but an odd arch of bone-like material with some metallic ornamentation atop a small stack of odd golden metal slabs. Koh reached in to pick one of the ingots up, and was shocked to find it was practically weightless. It almost seemed to buoy itself _upward_ instead.

“Void, this is Oxium,” she gasped in wonder. “More than I’ve ever seen in one place, too.”

“You’re kidding.” They crouched beside her, peering into the container. “Welp. Jackpot after all, huh?”

“Yup. No idea what this is, though,” she shrugged, holding up the odd ornament.

“Looks like it’d fit on a person’s face just about,” murmured Essa, standing up. “One moment...”

With a deep electric ripple, they stepped forward out of their warframe. It was too dark to make out their features, but Koh could hear the clomp of heavy work boots on the floor before a surprisingly dainty hand lifted the thing out of her grip.

“Yeah I was right,” Essa smiled. “It’s a mask.”

“You sound happy.”

“I am. Now I don’t have to be in the dark.”

“Huh?”

Essa walked over to the locked door and flipped on the room’s lighting, bathing the whole place in a flickering, orange glow. The light revealed them to have fiery red hair and a slender build somewhat obscured by the Solaris outrider’s clothes they wore, which were accentuated with a smelter’s apron and the Manduka hood that many antisocial tenno were so fond of. They were wearing the mask from the cache, a rough, curved plate of stone or bone that swept up into horn-like protrusions at its ends. Below the edge, their left cheek was twisted by void-scarring, dragging the corner of their mouth into a perpetual slight grimace.

“Sorry,” Essa smiled. “The Zahriman did something to my eyes, so I don’t like showing them to people.”

“Oh, no problem,” Koh mumbled, distracted by what else the light had illuminated. Despite its slender build, the motionless Nezha frame was as well-endowed as an Atlas. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling it probably wasn’t a good idea to spring her particular eccentricities on this new friend quite yet.

Her doubts were eclipsed, however, when Essa sat down heavily on a nearby crate and yanked open the heavy garb they wore, baring their torso with a sigh. They were fairly svelte under the laborers’ clothes, their chest smooth and slightly muscular, shiny with sweat.

“Little hot,” they mumbled. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” Lukas replied, breaking his silence as he too stepped out of his warframe. His hair was as long as Keroessa’s, but straight in stark contrast to their unruly curls. “I imagine clothes meant for solaris laborers might be a little warmer than a grineer galleon demands.”

“Yeah,” Essa sighed, removing their arms from the heavy sleeves and gloves. “Koh, wasn’t it? Why don’t you hop out and join us?”

“Oh, uhm... okay,” Koh mumbled, stepping forward with a small amount of trepidation. As she felt the cool metal of the galleon’s floor on her bare feet, she shivered, and glanced at her companions. Lukas looked surprised, Essa simply bemused. She raised one hand to her head, feeling through her close-cropped brown hair. She was completely nude save for a rectangular piercing, like a link of a chain, dangling from her right nipple.

“You look good,” Essa stated, seeming surprisingly at ease. “I was about to feel guilty for stripping while we’re working but...”

“Ah... Yeah. No need to feel guilty, I promise I’ve already done worse,” she chuckled. “Nymphomania, go figure.”

“Go figure,” Lukas agreed, prompting a chuckle from Essa.

Koh sat down on a nearby crate, shuddering as the cold metal touched her bare bottom. She was glad, she thought to herself, that Essa didn’t mind her nudity.

“So how did you two meet, anyway?” they asked. “Doesn’t seem like this is your first job together.”

“It was on a spy job,” Lukas shrugged. “I was there to pull some corpus bigwig’s financial records for the Perrin Sequence, met Koh on my way into the vault.”

“I was just there for the money,” she chuckled. “Happened to run into someone who didn’t mind my little quirks while I was there, and we got acquainted.”

“Ah, I see,” Essa replied with a knowing smile. “I’d love to get to know the both of you better sometime as well...”

“What did you have in mind?” Lukas asked, as Koh did her best not to look _quite_ so hopeful.

“Exactly what you’re imagining, probably.”

“Well, fancy that. We’re still going to need to make it out of here first, though.”

The masked tenno smiled. “And on that note, I have a plan...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No but really I’m so sorry for how long this took, we’ll be back to the usual hot steamy sex next time. Probably.


End file.
